Damned to the Night
by MithrilEvanesco
Summary: Soft white hair, and a complexion maybe whiter, her blue eyes were the only swatches of color on her. She grew up her whole life without knowing what she was, she was different from those around her of that she was painfully aware, but she never knew what she was until she found a book hidden in the Allfather's study. Rated M for now, might change to T
1. Chapter 1

Damned to the Night

Chapter 1

_Soft white hair, and a complexion maybe whiter, her blue eyes were the only swatches of color on her. She grew up her whole life without knowing what she was, she was different from those around her of that she was painfully aware, but she never knew what she was until she found a book hidden in the Allfather's study._

Aisling laughed loudly with the two boys she had grown up with, they were still only children, almost adults and they relished in their rule over the palace of Asgard; situated between the two brothers Aisling grasped their hands and ran with them down the corridor while a maid came shrieking after them.

"Good prank, brother." Thor confided with a grin stretched across his face.

"Why thank you, but I cannot take all the credit, dear Aisling laid the foundation after all." Loki responded with a smirk.

"Oh boys, thank you both," Aisling laughed, "It's all for the laughs isn't it." They continued running, Aisling was having far too much fun to realize where they were headed, the Queen's Gardens. As the boys skidded into the sunlight, Aisling wrenched her hands from their's and stopped just in the doorway. She could all but feel the scorching light on her skin; she looked up in a panic at the brothers. Thor was urging her forward as to escape punishment from the maid while Loki merely watched curiously. It was as if time itself had stopped, Aisling reached a hand out to grasp Thor's outstretched one, however when the sunlight hit her skin all she could do was grit her teeth and pull back into the shadowy corridor.

"It's fine Thor, go to the training grounds, Aisling and I will find a different way out." Loki said smoothly. Thor gave one last look at Aisling, when she nodded in agreement he turned and continued running. "Come on then."

Unfortunately they were not quick enough to escape the maid who had come up behind them, "Well, well, well if it isn't the little prince and the albino girl." The maid sneered, "Come along, we'll see what your mother has to say about you two pulling pranks again."

They were sentenced to cleaning the Allfather's study, which was really quite dusty. And so they set to work with a bucket of soapy water, rags and a few feather dusters.

"Loki, I'm sorry to have made you get caught. I'm sure we would have gotten away with it had it not been for me." Aisling sighed.

"Now, now, Thor and I should have been thinking better than to lead you into the garden at midafternoon, we've always known about your aversion to sunlight, however has it gotten worse? I recall you used to be able to go out just not for long periods of time." He was trying to make her feel better, Aisling had to be one of the only people that Loki went out of his way to be nice to.

"It has gotten worse, I think the older I get the more it pains me to be in the sun. Just in the last month or two I haven't been able to let sunlight touch my skin without undergoing tremendous pain." She whispered, "Please keep it to your self, I do not want more rumors spreading around."

Loki nodded, he watched her while she cleaned. Aisling had always looked very different, but him and Thor had been very accepting of her differences. She wasn't shapely like Asgardian women, she was rather skinny and lithe, she also had almost no pigmentation in her hair or skin, and both were alabaster white. She usually wore her hair loose with strands of braids intricately woven through, while most Asgardian women preferred wearing their hair up. No one was really sure where Aisling had come from, she didn't even know herself. All Loki could remember was one day his Grandfather, Bor, had come home with a little girl and told Odin he needed to look after her as part of the debt to a race long gone. Therefore Loki believed that her race must be extinct and that is why no one was familiar with her. But he knew Aisling held a secret wish to one day be reunited with her people, she longed for it desperately.

He was brought out of his reserve buy a sharp gasp; Aisling was standing at the Allfather's desk reading an open book. "Loki, come here a moment." He walked swiftly to her side. He followed her finger to a picture; it was of a person who looked just like Aisling, save his white hair was tightly wound in a single braid down his back. Loki scanned the page for a description. "The Dark Elf Malekith the Accursed," he looked up at her.

"I am a monster?" she asked.

"Shh, of course not, we can keep it secret, the Allfather must know what you are, so therefore you are safe here. You are no monster Aisling." Loki grasped her shoulders and turned her away from the book, "You are an extinct race of Elf, and it does not matter what type. You will always have a home here in Asgard and you will always be part of our family." He gave her a genuine smile.

Aisling knew she was being silly, the fact that Loki was handing out compliments and giving her a real smile really made it hit home that she looked like she was about to fall apart. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, forcing herself to calm down. "Thank you Loki." She smiled back, "It's good to know that I'll always have a home here. I just want to find out more about what I am."

Aisling stood beside Frigga as Loki was lead into the chamber in chains. Shackles clasped around his wrists and ankles, he looked rather amused and it irritated her to see him like that. She hardened her expression, while beside her she knew Frigga was holding back tears. It had been a long time since she had seen Loki, and she still didn't know how she felt about him. On one hand he had been her closest childhood friend and she loved him, but on the other hand he had murdered so many mortals on Earth she felt disgusted with him. That had been after he had killed his birth father, Laufey and Aisling knew and understood how Loki felt about his real lineage being revealed she still couldn't excuse him for the wrongs he had done considering her own racial background _"At least the All-Father disguised your true form."_ She couldn't help but feel jealous that he had been able to live as a normal Aesir.

Reality snapped back into place when Odin requested to see Loki on his own. Aisling took Frigga's arm and lead the woman away from her son's trial.

"Oh Aisling, what am I going to do if Loki is killed for his actions?" Frigga wept.

Aisling patted the Queen's arm gently, "It'll be okay, you know Loki can smooth talk his way out of most deadly situations." She soothed.

"I doubt he'll be able to talk his way out of this one dear." Frigga said sniffling. "Oh darling, and how are you coping with Loki being on trial, I know this must be hard on you too; you two were always so close." Frigga wrapped an arm around the younger woman.

"It's been difficult to think that he really thought that was his only option. I wish he could have realized he had so many people here in Asgard who loved him as he was, whether he became king or not." She smiled sadly, "However I would not say that I am surprised." Aisling added dryly, "He's always been… ambitious."

Frigga laughed humorlessly, "Yes, ambitious is a nice way of putting it."

At that moment Odin came through the heavy doors, it looked as though he had a burden upon his shoulders the way he stooped, "I never thought I would be imprisoning my own son in our dungeons." He shook his head.

Aisling didn't even wait to heed Odin's warning about no one being allowed to see Loki; she took off running towards the belly of the palace. She slid to a halt and watched as Loki was tossed unceremoniously into the cell by the guards. The guards appeared to be teasing him and poking fun, Aisling felt her temper rise.

"Excuse me." She commanded as she walked with determined steps towards Loki's cell. "I do believe all the guards are need in the training fields. I suggest you go quickly." Her icy gaze narrowed as they stood there gawking. "I said go." She said with a dead face, no emotion slipped by.

Finally the three guards scrambled out of the dungeon to escape her wrath, she was still quite feared as something unfamiliar in Asgard.

"Ah my lovely Aisling. How do you fare?" Loki gave her a winning smile.

"I wish you were not in a cell right now just so I could punch you." She seethed.

"Wonderful, I am doing quite splendidly, except for the fact that I have been locked up seemingly for life." He looked up at her completely ignoring her prior comment. "However, I bet there is something you'd rather do to me other than punch me." He smirked at her.

Aisling realized she would never win, so she rolled her eyes and caved, "I've missed you." She admitted looking down.

Loki felt his hopes rise, he thought for sure her trust and love would have been lost from his stunt on Earth. He had no words for her, so he just gave her a sincere smile.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

He grit his teeth, "I have no answer for you."

"Fine then." She crossed her arms.

"So how many men fell to their knees for you the moment I left?" He smirked.

"I pray you not poke fun at me." She scowled. "You should know that no Aesir,, has ever shown a slight interest in me." She replied with an emphasis on "Aesir"

It was Loki's turn to scowl, "Only a certain Frost Giant then."

Aisling smiled, "So it seems."

"Both outsiders that were never told the truth about their heritage. Odin is sick for 'adopting' such monsters into his family." Loki ranted.

Aisling drew herself up, "I am not a monster."

Loki faltered realizing his mistake, but then he saw her gaze falter, "Aisling?"

Her eyes rolled back, Aisling could see a scene play out, a girl reached for it, it reached for her, a swirling mass of raw energy now pumped through the mortal's veins.

Loki watched in horror as Aisling's body continued to convulse, she wasn't making sense as she mumble in an unknown tongue. "Guards!" Loki cried, "We need help down here! Come help us! Someone?" Loki could feel himself growing panicked when Aisling hit the floor and suddenly stopped moving, stopped breathing, he was not even able to think clearly. His jaw dropped when her eyes suddenly sprang open, their normal blue color was replaced with red, and she started screaming.

"Aisling! Wake up! Help! Someone help her!" He was shouting as loud as he could, dread washed through him. Guards came running down the stairs. "Get her to a healer!" Loki demanded, panic escalating higher. He watched the guards look at Aisling apprehensively, they didn't want to touch her; they were scared of her. Loki made a frustrated noise, "Go get Thor! Pick her up or go get Thor!"

Aisling fell silent and still once more, Loki could detect breathing by the rise and fall of her chest, but he was far from comforted. "Brother, what's happened?" Thor asked loudly as he came crashing into the chamber, dropping to his knees beside Aisling when he saw her limp form.

Loki cursed the cell he was in; it was because of these walls that he had been unable to help Aisling. "She had a fit of sorts." He answered his brother.

"I'll see to it that she see's a healer." Thor picked her up, and turned back to look at Loki, "The guards were saying you did this to her."

"I would never harm her! Certainly you know this." Loki's raged.

"I am glad your love for her is still strong, even if your love for everything else has diminished." Thor shook his head and walked away with Aisling.

Loki was on edge for the rest of the day, he had never paced so much in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm messing with the Dark Elf race, making it my own! Try to just go with the flow :) **

Damned to the Night

Chapter 2

Aisling woke up feeling sore and groggy, the episode from the dungeons had not done her body any good.

"Ah, Aisling, you're awake." Thor strode over to her bed from across the room. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure." She recalled the vision she had had to Thor and Frigga and insisted she carry on with her normal activities for the day, she was not ill. She thought all day, where had that episode come from, she had never had a seizure before, never had a any premonition of anything, so where had this sudden attack come from?

A few days time was able to reveal to Aisling and the others what exactly had happened to her. When Thor brought the mortal, Jane Foster back to Asgard with him it was confirmed that Jane was the girl who Aisling had seen connecting with the aether, as the All Father called it. Aisling felt the energy coursing through Jane even when it was seemingly dormant. Only her, Loki and supposedly Odin knew of her true heritage she hoped it would stay that way.

Aisling was trying to clear her mind to think, but found it clouded with thoughts of her people. Was she really the only one left, her and Loki had always assumed she had been part of an extinct race, since the Aesir had wiped the planet clean when they were at war with the Dark Elves. She sighed, have sensed the aether she couldn't imagine that if there were any remaining Dark Elves they would remain dormant after feeling was she had felt. Being so near the aether felt exhilarating, she was constantly having to make a conscious effort to not stand uncomfortably close to Jane, she wanted to touch her and be as close to her, the energy, as possible.

She shook herself out of her reverie; she needed someone to think aloud to, she didn't want to go to Loki but he was the only one she could talk to without worrying about letting something slip, so Aisling began her trek to the dungeons.

While she walked her mind thought of him. They had grown up together; her Loki and Thor, though her and Loki had been especially close and as they grew up their relationship had taken on a different definition. They had loved each other, and now she was scared to face him for she wasn't sure if he would still love her. She entered the dungeon full of apprehension.

Loki was lying on a day bed bored out of his mind. He just wanted something to happen, anything; he would take Thor coming down and conversing with him over this boredom. His prayers were answered, though he was much more pleased to see Aisling walking towards his cell and not his brother. He could feel instant relief when he was able to see with his own two eyes that she was alright, Thor had come down to inform him of her condition but nothing more.

"Aisling, I hope you're doing well?" He couldn't control the slight anxiety in his voice.

She gave him a soft smile; "I actually wanted to think to you, if that's alright?"

Loki couldn't help but smile back, it had been a long time since the two of them had sat and thought aloud together. They were both brilliant with over active imaginations, which is why the used to get in so much trouble as children. He nodded and sat down cross-legged as close to the magical barrier as possible.

Since the cell was raised, with Loki sitting and Aisling pacing to and fro they stood about the same height, she began telling him exactly what had happened to her, how she had seen Jane meet with the aether, and how once activated she could feel the pull towards the substance. Aisling described with precise detail the yearning she had for the aether and how she was scared there would be other Dark Elves still out there that would come and try to take the aether away.

"Loki, if I feel this attached to the aether, imagine how an elf twice my age would feel, the pull would be so much stronger. All my powers increased with my age, I know as Dark Elves grow old their aversion to sunlight increases, hence the masks and full body armor they are depicted wearing, so then maybe their draw for the aether grows too." Aisling rambled, "What if my kin come here to take the aether, do you think they would take me with them?" At this Loki frowned. "Would they let me come? I wonder how many of them might be out there. They cannot all be cruel like Malekith I'm perfectly normal. Loki, do you think they would allow me to journey with them, I could really belong somewhere, I could be surrounded by others like me." Aisling did not notice how Loki's face had become steadily sadder as she spoke.

"I would not wish for you to leave," He said softly.

Aisling had almost forgotten him, "Oh, but… I, Loki I couldn't pass up an opportunity to get to know my own culture. I would have to leave with them, I would forever regret not leaving Asgard." She was up against the magical barrier, as close as she could go without getting hurt. "I wish you hadn't left me." She said quietly.

"I didn't mean to leave you, I just needed to leave everything else." Loki couldn't make eye contact with her; leaving her had been his only regret.

"You should have taken me with you. I would have terrified those mortals into submission." Aisling sniffed. "Maybe no one would have died if I had been there with you."

"Darling, I would never have brought you along on a mission doomed to fail."

"We used to go on every mission together, every prank, every plight, we were partners in crime." Aisling had tears in her eyes, making them look bluer than ever.

"I wish there was no barrier here right now. If only to wipe away your tears." Loki admitted. "And probably much more." He added with a small smirk.

"You pig, always taking something romantic and turning it into a joke." Aisling couldn't help but laugh softly, "Although that's probably half the reason I fell in love with you."

Loki's heart beat faster, "Still?"

"Of course." Aisling replied with no hesitation, her previous apprehension was gone, he still loved her and that's all that mattered. It amused her to see the obvious relief wash over him, "Were you really worried I would take up with another man the second you left?"

"Look at you, who wouldn't take up with you." Loki still couldn't believe that others did not find Aisling attractive, yes she looked different, but she was still beautiful.

"Only you, only ever you." She sighed softly.

There was a loud commotion down the hall in another cell, suddenly there was screaming and yelling. Prisoners must have been fighting, guards came running past and more shouting ensued.

"Quick, go tell Thor or Odin about this." Loki urged her to leave. Just as Aisling was about to run up the stairs the magic barrier broke in one of the cells and a hulking beast emerged, he was wearing far too much tribal paint and armor to tell what race he was of, but he lifted one of the guards with a single hand and burned him alive. She watched as he began to destroy the rest of the barriers of the cells.

"Run Aisling!" Loki commanded.

And she did.

She ran as fast as she could, faster than ever before. She found Frigga, Thor and Jane standing in the Entrance Hall, making a quick curtsy she began, "Milords, there is trouble in the dungeon! Quick there is a prisoner there who has escaped and is burning his victims alive!"  
"Loki." Thor stated, although his brother had wronged him greatly he couldn't help but still care for him. He glanced at Jane with worry.

"I will look after her." Frigga promised sending Thor on his way.

"Yes of course," and with that he leapt over the side of balcony clutching Mjlinor.

"Come along then!" Frigga took Jane's arm and lead her away, she threw a cautionary glance back at Aisling, "Loki would probably like for you to join us instead of running around on your own or going back to the dungeons. Come, Ailsing, I will need your help in protecting Jane."

"Of course, Frigga." Aisling quickly followed the Queen.

Jane gave her a very confused glare at the mention of Loki's affections for her. Aisiling assumed Jane had a harsh representation of Loki because of the New York incident. She found her mind wandering as she followed Frigga and the mortal.

But Aisiling couldn't follow though, she stopped as she saw another corridor opened with large pillars, and the All-Father's throne was at the far end. She watched as a ship came crashing through the walls, taking out pillars as it came through. From her post behind an intact pillar she saw a throng of Aesir soldiers hesitantly approached the crashed ship. The ramp came down and Dark Elves rushed out. Aisling gasped, there were dozens upon dozens of Elves, she walked out from behind the pillar and saw an Elf she recognized from the book from Odin's study as Malekith. She followed him as he left the battle and was headed towards Frigga and Jane.

As Aisling snuck behind Malekith he suddenly turned and stopped. Staring out he said, "Whoever of my kin is following me, I suggest you take your orders and go back to the Throne Room."

Feeling brave Aisling revealed herself.

"And who are you?" He inquired with raised brows.

"I am Aisling." She said steadily.

"Well then, that's curious. Come with me." He gave her a cruel smile.

Looking back, Aisling still couldn't decide what had made her follow Malekith and his Accursed Warrior out of Asgard. She had watched as he killed Frigga and had been unable to stop it, her body felt like lead and as soon as she had made a movement to go to Frigga's aid, the Accursed Warrior held her tight, covering her mouth in the process. She could hardly breathe as she watched Malekith slay Frigga, tears pricked her eyes as she watched the only maternal figure in her life die.

"Let us leave." Malekith said.

Just as they were about to leap off the balcony, Thor rushed in and swung Mjlinor at Malekith. Aisling tried screaming for help but her cries were muffled by the Accursed's hand. As Thor went to launch himself at them again, Malekith and the Accursed, along with Aisling plummeted off the balcony and into a waiting ship below.

Thor couldn't believe Aisling had been taken, he also couldn't believe she was a Dark Elf. The only reason Odin had ever gotten away with never telling anyone her race was because they were supposedly long extinct. He felt rage in his heart at the sight of Frigga laying on the floor her own blood seeping through her dress. He knew what he had to do now; he would need Loki's help to carry out this crazy plan.

Her kin finally surrounded Aisling but it was not what she expected. She was not greeted warmly; instead she had been shackled and thrown in a cell until Malekith had time to question her properly. She couldn't help but long for Asgard, for Thor, Frigga and Odin and most of all Loki, for everything to go back before Loki lost his mind in jealousy when her days were spent by his side and her nigths were spent in his bed. Aisling had to stifle a sob at how her life had wildly spun out of control, spinning around at the sound of footsteps outside her cell her hands fell from her face to glare at the Elf standing in front of her, Malekith.

**A/N: Wow… so this is an action packed chapter, I'm sorry if things are moving too fast but this is sort of the lead up to the actual plot line which takes place after The Dark World. Bear with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, I am now tweaking the plot line of Thor TDW… Don't hate me. They are so minor you can hardly even tell :) **

***M warnings in this chapter. Not saying what for but it's not pleasant, not very descriptive though. **

Damned to the Night

Chapter 3

Aisling was sitting in the cold metal box that was serving as her cell; chains bound her wrists and ankles in a demeaning manner. Malekith harshly yanked her out of the metal cell and into a different room; there was water and some food there for her. She stared at the refreshments scathingly, not trusting the Dark Elves in the slightest.

"How in the world did a female Dark Elf end up in the halls of Odin?" He asked rhetorically.

Aisling's piercing blue eyes meet equally piercing blue eyes when she responded though he hadn't asked for one, "I was abandoned, and brought to Asgard by King Bor."

"Abandoned, I think not. Stolen? More likely correct." Malekith sneered. "There are not many female elves anymore as many perished in the war. However now we have one more." He gave her a smile she now associated with cruelty.

Shuddering Aisling wanted desperately to be back in her box, locked up and away from this terrifying being.

"You will be chained to another female, and you will learn our customs and society. Though we are a small race we are growing and will continue growing until we can take the night back and banish the sun." He laughed and reached for another Dark Elf Aisling hadn't noticed standing in the corner. "Now," He continued as he began removing the shackle from her right wrist and attaching it to the other elf, "There will be no insolence from you, females are insignificant in our society, no matter what type of role they play in reproduction. Be quiet and follow Solas's lead. She will show you how to fit in."

Solas was a quiet elf, not making any noise unless she was spoken to, Aisling came to realize that was the norm in Dark Elf society. With each passing day she spent chained to Solas she found herself longing for Asgard, which was her home, where her family was. A familiar pain echoed through her at the memory of Frigga's body being slain; the Queen had been her sole maternal figure and she would forever carry the blame of her death upon her shoulders.

Would Loki and Thor blame her as she did, she couldn't bear for them to look upon her the disgust she knew she deserved. If only she had recognized Malekith as the enemy and attempted to kill him while she had the element of surprise; then Frigga would still be alive.

Her and Solas were sorting laundry one the third day she had been aboard the ship when a male elf came through and grabbed the two of them and hauled them out. He made quick work of the shackles and ordered Solas back to work, despite her resistance Aisling was dragged by her hair like a dog. They stopped in front of a formidable metal door then elf knocked four times and then went through along with Aisling.

"That's enough Kaleth." A familiar voice said from the back of the room.

The elf released her and Aisling fell to the floor with a cry.

"So weak, I do not know if I want to have you repopulate our race." It was Malekith who stepped out of the shadows and continued saying, "Such weakness in females is a thing valued in Asgard however, I can only hope you produce stronger offspring."

Aisling stared at him in fear; he was not wearing anything, his white body stood out against the cold dark walls. She understood she was to bear children now not later, it was to be immediate.

She cried out when he grabbed her, though he paid no heed to her pleas. Completely ignoring her Malekith lifted her dress, there was to be no foolishness associated with this, it was for the pure outcome of her bearing offspring.

Blinking through tears Aisling felt fear and pain spike as he entered her, her unwilling body making the experience all the worse.

Finally she was tossed aside as Malekith cleaned himself up and donned his normal attire. Aisling later found herself in her metal box feeling dirty and disgusted. Her whole body shook and she cried until she had no more tears her disappointment in herself rising with each passing hour.

Loki flexed his muscles, he was sore, and he swung his arms around, enjoying the freeing feeling of not having to worry about not having enough space to properly move. He was conditionally free, by Thor's terms, but free all the same. And Thor's plan reeked of childhood schemes; he was actually excited about the impending danger. Though he wondered where Aisling was, she was usually the one coming up with the dangerous plans.

"Where is Aisling?" He asked his older brother.

Thor gave him a sideways glance, "She was taken."

"Taken?" Loki stopped dead.

Thor turned around to face his brother's unmoving form. "Yes, Loki. Malekith took her."

"We need to retrieve her." Loki said.

"Loki, don't be daft, we cannot retrieve her. She let Malekith slay Mother and then leapt over the balcony onto a Dark Elf ship with him and the Accursed. She went willingly, remember how she always said she'd love to be part of her true race." Thor was obviously angry.

"No, not ever. She would never forsake us." Loki shook his head.

"Let's not argue, Brother, come." Thor took hold of Loki's arm and led him away.

To say Thor's plan went off without a hitch was a bit of an overstatement, but the brothers and Jane did make it to the Dark World of the Dark Elves. They watched as an impressively large and narrow ship touched down, a group of elves exited the ship, waiting. Loki took the opportunity to carry out their plan; he rushed Thor, grappling as they tumbled down the steep hillside. A fight ensued, Loki finally managed to land a hit, and used his magic to make it appear as though Thor had lost his hand, thankfully Thor was quite an actor for he cried out in anguish and clutched the "severed limb" to his chest.

He saw Aisling standing behind Malekith bound and gagged and almost lost his entire train of thought. A gut-wrenching urge to grab her and run nearly took over. But Thor crying out brought him back to the current issue, the aether.

"All I ask is a good place to watch as you destroy Asgard." Loki managed to say with scorn.

Malekith nodded and Loki walked around, close to Aisling, her eyes begging him not to do anything stupid. He looked her over for signs of injury; though her skin was dirty and tearstained and her clothing ripped she didn't look serious injured, for that he was thankful.

Aisling couldn't believe Loki was standing right next to her, she watched his lips move quickly and quietly, and then silently shushed her as she felt her constraints loosen and give way. She kept her arms behind her back and the gag was loose and she could easily rip it off. She gave him a slight nod and continued to stare ahead fearfully. He had rescued her, as she knew he would.

Jane's body was lifted in the air, Aisling could feel the aether building up and exiting her body to take refuge in Malekith. She closed her eyes as she thought of what it would be like to en-house such a powerful entity.

Because of becoming trance-like in her appreciation for the aether she missed what happened next. But Loki had suddenly reached for her, he grabbed her and began dragging her towards Thor and Jane, however, Malekith was not having them escape unscathed.

"You cannot escape with that one!" Malekith directed at Loki. "She belongs to me."

Loki shoved Aisling away and she scrambled to reach Thor and Jane, Loki was fighting Malekith and keeping him at bay, however he was bashed to the side with a heavy swing. Malekith advanced on Thor.

It was a blur for Aisling, she focused on keeping Jane safe as the brothers battled Malekith. She watched in horror as a terrible scene was laid out. Thor was pushed to the ground with Malekith about to end him, until Loki came up from behind and stabbed the Dark Elf through the chest. Aisling felt her relief turn to ice however as Malekith turned and brought the point of the staff through Loki's own body. It was at this point she abandoned Jane and ran to Loki's side. Panic coursed through her as she made her way towards him.

However Malekith intercepted her, kicking her down and holding a knife to her throat.

"Hopelessly in love with an Aesir, you are not fit for the Dark Elf race. You are no longer welcome among us. You do not belong and you never will. And neither will your bastard children" He was about to draw the line through her soft flesh when Mjlinor came flying over the bash Malekith in the head. Snarling he withdrew and fled with the Accursed warrior..

Aisling's heart was racing as she struggled to get to Loki. Thor was already at his side, and she fell to her knees at his left.

"My Love, please stay with me. You promised to not leave me again." Aisling wept.

Loki reached feebly up to cup her face, "Darling, I would never willingly leave you again. Unfortunately I have no choice in the matter at hand." He gave her a sad smile.

"No no no no." Aisling shook her head in denial. He was fading fast, alarm and fright consumed her, "I wish this was a fairytale." She whispered before kissing him one last time. The kiss was one-sided and salty, Loki could hardly reciprocate, however his hand found hers, she gripped him, tears soaking her normally clear skin.

Aisling could remember a time when Loki had ruled their kisses and she had been the one unable to reciprocate, how he had been the one to lead them in all their physical explorations and she had followed him blindly. She wept harder as now painful memories overrode her mind.

"Come along." Thor took her up; Jane was standing awkwardly to the side, unsure of what she should do. "We only have each other and All-Father now, we are needed in Asgard."

Aisling followed Thor and Jane, all they could do was wander through the barren wasteland looking for a way out as they had crashed the ship that brought them there. Not that it would have helped if the ship had worked, Loki had known the way in, and none of them knew what he knew, and now he was gone.

She had no real concept of what was happening or where they were headed. All she knew was to keep hold of Thor and that he would take her home.

Aisling woke in the healing ward of the palace. Dazed she struggled to remember everything that had happened. It rushed back to her, every little detail. She gasped as the wound Loki's death had left on her took over her senses. Unable to breathe properly she began hyperventilating, a healer rushed to her side and took hold of her hand and talked her through the attack.

She looked round, not able to comprehend what this meant for her future, no Frigga and no Loki, she was lost. "Where is the All Father?" She rasped.

"He is watching over Thor who has engaged Malekith in a battle on Midgard." The healer answered.

Aisling bolted, the healer called after her but faded as she ran. She skidded into the Throne room and looked around wildly, there she spotted Odin. He had a hand over his face and look very old and weary.

"All Father." Aisling addressed.

He looked up and gave her a sad smile, "Aisling." He greeted her, "I need your help." He beckoned her closer.

Aisling came up to him and stood by his side, "What is it?"

"My son is alive." Odin bowed his head. Aisiling furrowed her brow, yes she knew Thor was alive, he was fighting Malekith… Unless he was speaking of his youngest son; she gasped. "I fear he will come here and take the throne, and I must admit I will give it to him willingly. I have ruled far too long and Thor will not take it, therefore it is Loki's. I worry however that the Aesir will not follow him. I need you to be his advisor, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or rash. We need a level headed ruler, not an immature boy."

Aisling nodded that she understood, "But All Father, the people will hardly trust me, wouldn't it be better to give Loki an Aesir advisor."

"No, you are the only one who will ever sway him. Find _me_ when he comes and I am gone." Odin dismissed her then.

Shock was an understatement, Aisling wandered through the halls of the palace awaiting her supposedly dead lover to return. She thought back to all that had happened over the last few days. She cringed as she thought of Malekith, she was praying she did not carry his child. She delighted that Loki would be return to her though. All of these different emotions swirled through her as she walked.

Troubled she decided to go to the bifrost, it was a long walk and would keep her occupied, plus she desired a talk with Heimdall. She got to the gatekeeper and called on him, looked towards her slowly.

"Heimdall, is it true? Does Loki live?"

"Yes, it is true, he is in the palace already confronting the All Father." Heimdall bowed his head.

"What of Thor and Malekith?"

"Thor is going to return very soon, Malekith and his Dark Elves are dead."

Aisling breathed a sigh of relief, _dead._

The sun was beginning to rise and she could feel the uncomfortable prickle on her skin grow, "Heimdall, what will happen now?" She asked.

"I know not." He turned to look her in the eye, "But know that you are now the only Dark Elf alive. I have seen the others perish. There is no hope for your race. Live your life in happiness and care not for the life of a dying race, for with you it will end."

Aisling took the advice, though she doubted Heimdall's words, she couldn't believe that she would be the only Dark Elf left, there may be one other growing inside her, only time would tell though.

**A/N: Please review :) hearing from the readers is the best part of being apart of this site. Also, be prepared for the story to finally start picking up. It was my goal for it to begin after The Dark World but I needed everyone else to know what I already knew so these three chapters were a sort of prelude. Hope to hear from you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy was I ever stuck on this chapter… I still think I could have done better but the amount of rewriting has made me sick of rereading it :P Enjoy it how it is I suppose :)**

Damned to the Night

Chapter 4

Aisling walked confidently into the throne room, searching for Odin as she had been told. After her and Heimdall had finished their conversation she had come to the conclusion that whether Loki and Odin had finished their discussion or not she wanted to be there. She wanted to see Loki alive for her own eyes.

Searching the room she saw Odin lounging on the throne, odd, his legs were spread apart and he was leaning against one side of the throne, his elbow supporting his head while his other hand gripped Gungnir. She observed the playful way he smiled at her entrance and how his smile grew when he saw her confusion. Odin would have never looked at her like that, something had drastically changed in order to make the All Father look like that, and especially considering the last counsel she had taken with him.

"Lovely Aisling, how are you?"

"Well I suppose." She answered, she was not at all comfortable the way Odin was looking at her. "Where is Loki?"

Odin's grin grew, "Oh he's here."

Aisling watched the king suspiciously, something was familiar… it clicked; the attitude, the posture and the smirking could only be one person. Aisling squared her shoulders and marched up to the throne. She grabbed the King's face and stared at him, her eyes were ice as she watched his illusion fall away. Like golden flecks of imagination blowing off of the imposter's face, Loki emerged from the once-Odin. A smile graced her features before she pressed her mouth against his.

Gungnir clattered to the floor as Loki wound one of his hands through her white hair and the other pulled at her waist. It had been far too long since she had kissed Loki, her whole being screamed at the contact, wanting more.

She made herself stop, ice returning to her eyes as she addressed him, "What happened? You were dead."

Loki faltered, he didn't want to lie to her, but he also didn't want her to know the truth.

"Tell me." Aisling said softly.

He felt his chest ache, shaking his head he sighed. "You're not going to like what I have to say."

"I always love hearing your voice, even if I don't like the words that come out of your mouth." She laughed dryly, "Go ahead, I'm listening."

Loki smiled sadly, "I was gone awhile after I fell from the Bifrost, and I eventually found myself in Nidavellir. I will admit I did have my fun with the dwarves, I guess they would say I wrecked havoc there." Loki laughed, "I took what I needed and what I wanted, some things I won in bets and some things I stole. I would not say the dwarves were sad to see me leave, in fact I think they were quite upset over some of the things I managed to take." He looked almost guilty then.

"Go on," Aisling urged, so far she wasn't surprised by what she had heard.

"Well I did get a bit carried away." He waved his hand about, "There were tales of a ring, Andvarenaut," At the mention of the ring's name Loki's eyes shone, Aisling wondered what was so great about the ring, "Which was being guarded by a dragon, Fafnir. The dwarves called Otr and Regin are Fafnir's brothers and they kept much of their treasure there, though the ring Andvarenaut was by far the most precious. It has magical qualities that allow the wearer to duplicate whatever he wishes, not just copies or illusions, real objects. I wanted it." Aisling groaned and Loki gave her a sheepish smile, "So I set out to obtain the ring. The lair of Fafnir was very easy to find, he spits out poison so all the lands around him are dead and toxic. A river of the poison runs around his den but I was able to get across and confront him. I tricked him, he was not very bright, it was very easy to place a wager and talk around it so I won. I left with Andarenaut and Fafnir was furious. The ring had belonged to his and Otr and Regin's father, Fafnir had killed his own father to obtain the ring. He wants it back."

"Wants?" Aisling paled.

"Yes, well, I left Nidavellir before they could get it back from me. However now I am safe in Asgard while I pose as Odin and they will never find me." He laughed. "See if anyone asks of me, they will say I am dead, which is true I suppose. Now I am Odin, Loki is dead."

"What if they bring their revenge down on Asgard?" Aisling asked biting her lip. She didn't like this plan; Loki's deception had a lot of holes that she could see.

"Why would they ever do that? Odin has never been anything but fair to the dwarves, I don't see why they would try to get revenge on Asgard." He shrugged.

"Loki, they will come looking for the ring here. Odin's Armory is most famed for housing precious artifacts. That will be the first place they will try to look." Aisling shook her head, "How do you always find yourself in such trouble?"

"Love, to be fair, you used to get into as much trouble as I did, in fact whenever I was in trouble you were standing there next to me." Loki smirked.

She smacked him, "Maybe I've grown up."

"Doubtful." Loki teased. "Come now, I am sure the dwarves and Fafnir have already given up on the ring." At the sight of Aisling's unimpressed face he added, "I will ask Heimdall if he sees any unrest in Nidavellir tomorrow, fair?"

Nodding Aisling reached down for a kiss, "Fair."

As the kiss deepened Loki groaned and reached for her again, "Aisling, let me take you to my chambers, it has been far too long."

Excitement laced with desire ran through her, eyes eager she nodded, than faltered. She remembered her last sexual encounter and shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked for he had seen the distinct change in her behavior.

"Malekith," She mumbled and turned away, she couldn't tell him of the probable child in her womb, but she could at least explain her hesitance for intimacy.

Loki listened to her story with a grimace. He knew how hurt Aisling must have been by the treatment she had received by her people. When she had finished her story he couldn't believe the extent of Malekith's torture of her. He rose and took her hand. "Come along, let's go somewhere more familiar and comfortable."

They went to Loki's old chambers, it had once been sealed, but he easily let them inside with magic. Seated in the large soft bed Loki brought Aisling close to him. He cringed as he felt her flinch against him before relaxing.

"Loki, I fear I am broken. What if I never want intimacy like that again? I fear the pain and humiliation that came with it." Aisling admitted.

He sighed, "I would never do such a thing to you. I love you. You're the only thing left for me now Aisling, I will not give up on you."

"What of Thor?"

"I gave him permission to be on Midgard with his mortal."

"You think he will stay away forever." Ailsing asked.

"I can only pray."

She smacked him. "Loki I worry for the future of Asgard. You must promise to take care of the people. I know how you have longed for the throne, but what does it mean now that you have it but no one but me knows?"

"It is all part of the trick. I am fooling the entire realm. Just wait until I reveal myself." He said gleefully.

"Loki this is not a prank. People's lives and futures are in your hands. You must treat them with the respect they deserve."

"And what of their treatment of me? They never gave _me _the respect _I_ deserved."

"For that you must forgive them their sin. You must play the ultimate trick, prove to them they were wrong about you this entire time, you are kindhearted Loki, I know you are."

"Aisling, if you are trying to play me the fool please stop." He rolled his eyes. "I will rule as fair and as just as they deserve."

"Then I will continue to fear for the future." Aisling contended.

Loki frowned deeply, he truly didn't want to disappoint her, but his feelings on this topic were absolute. He needed to get back in control.

"Aisling," He whispered softly, "Do you need to talk more about what happened with Malekith or will you be able to get through it alone?" He knew he was twisted the knife, but he couldn't help it.

"I have spoken of it enough I think." Aisling said coldly, though the coldness was not directed at Loki, it was directed towards Malekith. "I wish I could have killed him myself." She said fiercely.

Loki was mildly surprised at the confession, as Aisling had never had a tendency for violence, not even participating in friendly skirmishes as children. She had always been soft, always up for tricks and fun, but never fighting. This is a reason why she had grown so much closer with Loki and not Thor.

"Now he is dead all I have left to kill is the feelings he left inside of me." She said, however her thoughts took it a step further, thinking of the possible infant that she would have to live with forever.

**A/N: Okay, sorry it's a little bit short… My mind has been elsewhere and it has been super hard to actually sit down and write anything at all. Don't worry I have found a new muse, Fall Out Boy's new album Save Rock and Roll. Holy is that album good!**


End file.
